A door opening and closing device for a vehicle in which a pivoting force from a cylinder lock side is transmitted to a key operating force input member of a lock/unlock switching mechanism via a pivot rod, and in response to pivoting of the key operating force input member, switching is carried out between an unlocked state in which opening of a door is enabled and a locked state in which opening of the door is disabled is known from, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3777968    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3906131